Something More Than Friends
by ShadowsRoslette
Summary: Shadow and Amy have been friends for what seems like forever. Amy has always had her heart set on a certain blue hedgehog but when he continuously breaks her heart and Shadow always seems to be there to pick up the pieces she starts to see him in a different light.
1. I'm glad we're friends

**Autors note: My second fanfiction, hope you enjoy!**

Shadow and Amy have been friends for what seems like forever. Amy has always had her heart set on a certain blue hedgehog but when he continuously breaks her heart and Shadow always seems to be there to pick up the pieces she starts to see him in a different light.

* * *

I sprinted through the forest ignoring the nature surrounding me, it was a nice day and all but I have bigger priorities.

Run Amy, run. You'll catch up to him soon, he's gonna slow down. He just wants a challenge that's all, so keep running. I pushed my foot against the grass harder and harder with each step in attempt to sped up. My breaths were no longer slow and steady as they were when I stated running, now they were fast and rough. Each breath burned my lungs, it felt like fire. I needed to stop and catch my breath, I needed to slow my heartbeat down, but I couldn't. Not until I caught up to him. Not until I caught up to Sonic. Why am I doing this? Well, love makes you do crazy things.

My vision was blurred as I ran, I could barley see where I was going. My body begged for me to stop but I couldn't, I wouldn't. I need to prove that I'm fast enough, that I'm fast enough for him.

"S-sonic," I gasped at the blue blur a few metres ahead.

I thought I saw him stop to look back at me, but I'm a matter of seconds I realised I was wrong. Sonic didn't wait, He didn't slow down. He was gone, I was too slow.

"Why, w-wouldn't you wai-t," I shakily sighed slowing down a bit.

My legs wobbled a bit and I began swaying as I ran, getting clumsier by the minute. But I kept running, hoping to find him again. My blurred vision was increasing and I soon became aware of the tears streaming down my face. I stumbled over a tree root and hit my arm on a branch. The impact caused a small yelp to erupt from my lips.

Staggering and barely supporting my own weight I soon collapsed, and stared at the sky. Staring at the blurred clouds as unconsciousness took over. It's not his fault, he didn't know I couldn't catch up. He thinks I'm right behind him, or he would have waited. Right?

* * *

Ugh. I feel like I just jumped off a cliff. My head is killing me and my arms not any better. I sat up and leaned my back against the tree near me and placed a hand behind my head so it wouldn't be resting on the rough tree.

"What happened," I asked myself rubbing my smudged mascara out of my eyes with my other free hand.

"That's what I was about to ask," a deep voice suddenly spoke.

I jerked forward in an instant with wide eyes and stared at the figure leaning against a tree. Shadow.

"Wh-at! Shadow, don't scare me," I yelled scolding him before letting out an uncomfortable grunt and holding my head as a sharp pain pierced through it.

"Maybe, you should hold off on the yelling, Rose," Shadow smirked slightly and studied my face amused. "So what happened? You look horrible"

I glared at him for a second. Gee thanks Shadow. "Your just the most lovely type of person aren't you?" I laughed sarcastically, and rolled my eyes upon seeing Shadows amused face.

What did happen through? I went around to Tails and Sonic house and then... Oh I remember.

"I... I Uhhh," I said guiltily.

Shadow and I are pretty close, practically best friends. We've been like that for as long as I can remember. But if I were to think back we probably stated getting closer around the time I was 14 (I'm 17 now), right after a battle with Eggman. Shadow had gotten injured in the fight and I insisted on tending his wounds despite him being reluctant. Surprisingly Shadow who I had thought to be the silent type was talking to me the whole time. After that day we only got closer. He has told me many times not to waste my time on 'Faker', telling me he's not worth it, and he's an idiot, blah blah.

He did give me some pretty good advice though, since he's my friend and knows how much I care about Sonic despite them two not getting along. He told me to act casual around him, don't chase him, act how I would around other people and see how that works out. Obviously that plan had failed when I couldn't take it any longer.

So you can see why I didn't want to tell him. After all, I not only was chasing him again but went as far as to fall unconscious doing it.

"IwaschasingSonicandIpushedmyselftofarandfellunconscious," I said hurriedly in a mumble and wondered if he caught that.

Shadow didn't reply and only sighed in annoyance signalling that he had heard.

Oh god is he mad, what will he do? is he gonna kill Sonic?! Wow Amy way to overreact I scolded myself.

"So... You mad?" I asked cautiously and smiled guiltily at him.

"No, but Rose you have to be careful. You know Sonic isn't one to slow down for others even if they are his friends," he replied pausing as he said Sonics actual name as if it was foreign to him.

"But I'm not just one of his friends," I sighed dreamily.

I noticed Shadow frown before saying, "Has he ever actually told you that,"

"Well, no but-" I started a frown forming this time on my face.

"Look Amy I'm not trying to make you feel bad, I just don't want you to get hurt." He interrupted still sighing.

Shadow would never say these things to me if there were others around. But he seems more relaxed and comfortable around me. I'm glad we're friends.

"I know, but I'll be fine, trust me," I smiled.

A still silence soon followed before Shadow decided to break it.

"So..movie night?" He asked trying to lighten the mood.

A grin spread over my face instantly "Last one to yours is a rotten Eggman," I laughed and again started sprinting, pumping my arms to increase speed.

I was soon stopped by another strong pierce in my head and a smaller pain in my arm.

Shadow caught up and laughed lightly, "Yeah, no more running for you, Rose," He said amused before grabbing my good arm and chaos controlling us to his house.

I washed up freeing my face from the amount of makeup I had put on previously to catch a certain hedgehogs attention then went into the kitchen and sat on Shadows kitchen bench watching as he grabbed the medical kit from the top shelf.

"What movie do you want to watch?" He asked glancing at me before directing his attention to my arm and bandaging it.

"Ow, careful," I winced at his touch.

"Sorry," he replied tightening the bandage so it would stay in place. "So?" He asked.

"So what?" I looked at him confused.

"Movie?"

Oh right...I thought for a moment before replying. "An action movie," I smiled.

He grabbed me a tablet for my headache and handed it to me before quickly expecting the bandage once more.

"Alright, done, go pick of of the action movies then. I'll get the popcorn ready."

By the time I had picked a movie Shadow was done with the popcorn and we began watching it on his small but cosy couch.

"Hey, Rose, are you sure your alright," Shadow asked somewhat worriedly probably thinking I was upset about Sonic. To be honest I wasn't too upset though, I don't think he knew I couldn't keep up. I mean he wouldn't do it on purpose.

"Yeah," I yawned as I stretched my legs out over Shadows lap. "Just a bit tired after running all day, despite my small nap," I laughed at my joke.

Shadow rolled his eyes before breaking out in a small smile. "You know I'm not your foot rest, right?"

"C'mon I'm tired," I whined through my smile giving him a playful kick.

He didn't reply and only focused his attention back on the movie an amused smirk on his face.

About half way through the movie I had started to feel restless and began to fall asleep. The last thing I heard before drifting of was Shadows soft laughter at my inability to stay awake.


	2. What's Sonic up to?

**Authors Note: Guys I'm really sorry for not updating for so long, I havnt abanded this story I just really hadn't liked the ideas of the second chapter and the poor way it was written. Sorry about this but I've reloaded chapter two with completly different changes. I'm now more happy with the story therefore I have a higher amount of motivation to update. Thank you so much for your lovely reviews!**

"Rose, come on get up," a faint voice spoke causing me to stir a little. "Come on just move," the voice repeated sounding slightly irritated. I let out a groan in response rolling over in attempt to block out the voice only to feel small nudges against my shoulder.

"Stop..sleeping" I whispered slightly opening my eyes to meet an amused Shadow.

"Finally, now get up already. Don't you have work soon?" Shadow reminded smirking. "What..work..." I yawned still in a sleepy state before his words registered. "Shadow what time is it?!" I questioned alarmed jumping to my feet resulting in shadows laughter."

"Rose, it's Saturday." I started at him in shock before a frown spread across my features. "Shadow!" I glared huffing in annoyance.

"It was the only way to get you up," He chuckled in defence heading towards the kitchen.

I sighed following after to him and sitting on a kitchen stool. "Shadow, what're you makin'g me for breakfast?" I questioned a grin breaking out as I leant into my hand, my elbows propped up on the bench.

"Who said I was making breakfast, make your own," he replied reaching to grab something out the fridge.

"Pleasee," I whined. "It can be your punishment for tricking me before."

Shadow sighed before grabbing two plates down from the cupboard a clear expression of irritation across his face.

After breakfast I decided to head out to the park. I had wanted to bring shadow along since such a sunny morning shouldn't be wasted indoors but he opted to wanting to get some work done for G.U.N. The summer breeze flew through my quills as I headed down the pathway enjoying the views of bright flowers, blue sky's. Blue sky's.. reminds me of sonic I thought a frown growing. I can't believe he left me in that state yesterday, couldn't he feel the desperation in my voice as I called out to him.. No Amy come on this is Sonic, it's probably just a misunderstanding. I struggled out a smile as I continued to walk along barley noticing the blue blur speeding by. "Sonic.." I whispered gazing behind me as I noticed him stop, staring at me in both surprise and.. an almost guilty expression?

"A-Amy, hey," Sonic struggled to keep his voice steady as he approached me.

"Sonic," I visibly frowned. "How could you have just ran off like that yesterday? I was really upset did you know that." I accused suddenly frustrated towards him.

"Ames, I-uh I had places to be you know.." He spoke awkwardly shifting his feet.

"Yeah, well thanks for leaving me in the dirt unconscious because you apparently had places to be," I mocked hurt, watching as his expression changed to shock.

Sonic frowned guilty, "Un..unconscious, geez Ames I'm really sorry. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Thankfully Shadow was there, but that's not the point. Were exactly did you have to be?" I pressed curiosity brewing.

Silence followed as Sonic didn't answer for a while, looking as if he was debating as whether or not to tell me. "I was.. look it really doesn't matter, just I'm really sorry Amy I mean it. I hadn't know you had fallen unconscious you know I would have stayed," he smiled weakly.

I sighed a unsettling feeling in my stomach arising. Why can't he just tell me the reason, if it isn't important then why is he avoiding it. Despite this I couldn't help but to smile back cursing myself while doing so, it was just to difficult to stay mad at him.

"Look Ames, I've got to get going, see you later yeah, oh and thank Shads for me," Sonic called out speeding away before I had a chance to respond. Not like I'm not used to it.

I spent the reminder of the day on a park bench letting my thoughts consume me as I daydreamed. "Rose," a deep voice spoke from behind me. I gasped nearly falling off the chair as I whipped my head around to meet red irises.

"Stop doing that!" I scolded Shadow as he came to sit beside me smirking at my behaviour. I swear he just loves to get a rise out of me.

I glared at him waiting until he spoke. "Have you been here all day?" He questioned.

"Apart from grabbing lunch pretty much," I glanced at the floor. " I suppose I've just had a lot on my mind."

Shadow stared at me knowingly, "Still thinking about yesterday. Trust me when I say the faker is hardly worth it," he scoffed.

I continued to stare at the ground," It's not just yesterday, I spoke to him again today."

This caught Shadows immediate attention his gaze hardening, "What did he say?" He demanded.

"N-no nothing..he didn't say anything wrong, I'm just overthinking that's all," I defended caught off guard by his change in attitude. "It's just..Sonic mentioned he was in a hurry to head somewhere as his excuse for running off on me yesterday, while seemingly avoiding exactly where he was heading."

Shadow frowned in thought. "Rose, I'm going to tell you this now just so your prepared for whatever might happen, Fak-...Sonic might have-," Shadow stopped cutting himself off. "Just listen Amy, Sonic could hurt you emotionally and I want you to be prepared for that."

I stared at shadow the uneasy feeling deepening as I recited his words in my mind. "Wh-what do you mean?" I asked quietly never once taking my eyes of him.

Shadow paused unsure of how to respond, he opened his mouth to speak only to close it again when his watch vibrated signalling a message from G.U.N. "Rose just remember what I'm telling you, I've got to go now," Shadow spoke softly chaos controlling away in a matter of seconds.

"Wait, Shadow tell me what you mean," I murmured as he disappeared, concern written across my face as a thousand thoughts per second poured into my mind.


	3. Suspicions

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I had tried to look out for my grammar more in this chapter :)**

The walk home was long or at least that's the way it felt. I let out a long sigh as I peered through the now dark pathway soon passing the park exit sign.

Why is it that Sonic never stays around for long? He always seems to be heading somewhere in such a hurry.

I reached the side of the dimly lit road, proceeding to cross it.

Although this should be no surprise to me, today felt...different. It felt unnerving, his reactions towards me strayed completely from his usual confident self. He seemed almost scared..or was that guilt? What would he possibly feel guilty of? He's a hero! It's not like he would have committed any crimes.. so why-

A loud screech sounded across the concrete road interrupting my thoughts. I jerked back in caution my eyes meeting blinding lights as a car skidded past me. My heart beat was unsteady and my vision blurred as adrenaline rushed to my head. I faintly heard the sound of a few drivers screaming harsh words towards me although I could barley register them in my shocked state. "What-what just happened," I murmured staring wide eyed at the now braked car.

"Rose," I heard a low growl from the left of me.

"Shadow," I muttered as I turned to face him, watching as he got off his motorcycle.

"What's the matter with you! Are you trying to get yourself killed! Why would you just walk out in front of a car like that." Shadow snapped concern laced though his voice.

I stepped back a bit started by his strong tone, Shadow then imitating this move. "Shadow.. what I-" I started struggling to grasp the situation especially under his harsh gaze. "I didn't realise, I was..lost in thought," I finally whispered feeling stupid.

He growled at this, gripping my hand and pulling me away from the crowd that was beginning to form. I kept silent.

We arrived at my house, Shadow standing outside as I stood halfway through the doorway. He sighed his anger calmed considerably, "Rose.. you really have got to get Faker out of your head. It's literally affecting your safety. You have to be more careful."

"S-Sonic what does he have to do with this?" I questioned already knowing the answer.

Shadow huffed at this. "If you weren't so caught up in him you wouldn't of been daydreaming."

I trained my eyes to the ground silence filling the air. A couple minutes passed before I broke the tension. "Just tell me what you were taking about earlier," I whispered raising my head cautiously. I was afraid of what he might say.

Shadow focused his attention to me knocked out of his daze. "It's not my place, Rose," he frowned, anger rising. "If he's going to be a coward about it there's nothing I can do," Shadow almost spat out glancing towards his motorcycle parked in the driveway. "Look, I've got to go. Try not to think about it too much, you need your rest," he spoke slowly now climbing upon the bike.

"Wait- Shadow, just tell me," I tried again.

"Sorry, Rose but I've really got to leave, when I saw you I was in the middle of an important mission. No doubt I'll get in trouble for even stopping at all," he replied mumbling the last part.

I nodded slowly pursing my lips together before offering him a small smile of reassurance, hopefully to rid of his obvious concern. He smiled back halfheartedly, the engine sounding as he sped away.

The moment he was out of eyeshot a frown soon formed across my face as I headed inside. Entering the kitchen the phone rang, surprising me briefly before I grabbed it off the hook.

"Hello?" I questioned politely.

"Amy! How are you Hun?" I recognised Rouge's voice squealing.

A smile spread across my face. Rouge, just the person I needed to talk to. "I'm...actually Rouge I'm not to great," I replied slowly.

I heard her sigh from the other line. "Let me guess, Sonic?"

I hesitated for a second before answering. "Yeah, there's been something about him these past few days...that and what Shadow said," I mumbled the last part.

"Shadow," she almost growled. "What nonsense has he put in your head this time, you know Sonic irritates him and he'll say anything to get your att-" Rouge stopped herself.

"Listen hun, I'll talk to Shadow later, okay? I actually called to chat with you a bit and ask if he was over there. I'm guessing he just left."

I nodded despite her not being able to see me. "Yeah, you guessed right. He left a few minutes ago... Why aren't you on the mission with him?"

"Mission..?" Rouge thought for a second. "He must have been assigned a single mission I suppose." I heard her shrug over the phone.

"Alright, sorry Rouge but I've gotta go. I've still got a lot on my mind, and to be honest all I want to do right now is just sit on the couch and stuff my face with ice cream."

Rouge laughed at the last part, saying her goodbyes as I hang up.


End file.
